terrordromefandomcom-20200213-history
Tall Man
The Tall Man (real name "Jebediah Morningside") is a playable character in Terrordrome: Rise of the Boogeymen. He, along with the rest of the characters, is a guest fictional character of the Phantasm horror film series, where he is the main antagonist. Biography The Tall Man first appeared in the first Phantasm in 1979, and last appeared in Phantasm Ravager in 2016. Originally, the Tall Man was a mild-mannered 19th century mortician by the name of Jebediah Morningside. After years of performing funerals and burying the bodies of those who had died, he began to develop a fascination with any possible connection between human world and the world of the dead. Jebediah's curiosity eventually led him to construct a machine that enabled him to travel through time and space. After going through the portal for the first time and returned, something mysterious happened to him. He gained some new abilities like superhuman strength and resurrecting dead bodies. His personality is also changed, as he is now obsessed to collect every human bodies and resurrecting them as his slaves. His "Tall Man" nickname comes from Michael "Mike" Pearson, the main protagonist of the first film. Because Mike at that time didn't know Tall Man's true identity, he simply referred him as "the Tall Man" due to his tall posture. Gameplay Tall Man focuses on using his sphere for long distance attacks, which makes the opponent difficult to get close on him. His helper involves him summoning a dwarf that can grab the opponent in a few seconds. Move List Basic Attacks *Punch - P *Kick - K *Weak Weapon - WW *Strong Weapon - SW *Dodge - P+K *Taunt - T Special Moves *Mine Sphere - ↓, ↙, SW *Blade Sphere - →, SW (Range Mode) *Saw Sphere - →, SW (Buzzsaw Mode) *Telekinetic Grab - ↓, ↙, P Helper *Dwarf - ↓, ↘, K Grab Attacks *Grab - [ ↓, →, P] *Grab and Vomit - WW (Range Mode) *Grab and Saw - WW (Buzzsaw Mode) *Grab and Throw - P Combo *Combo String - SW, WW Taunt *Tall Man can switch between Range Mode and Buzzsaw Mode. Unleashed Moves *Unleashed 1: Sphere Squad - →, ↓, →, SW (Range Mode) ::: Tall Man summons an army of spheres to attack the opponent. * Unleashed 2: Laser Sphere - [WW + SW, While stand or crouch moving blockstun (Range Mode) * Unleashed 3: Sphere Shield - →, ↓, →, WW (Buzzsaw Mode) ::: Tall Man summons three spheres to circle around him, causing damage to the opponent within range. *Unleashed 4: Gold Sphere - + SW, While falling on your back (Buzzsaw Mode) ::: Tall Man's body disintegrates, with a gold sphere emerging from his exploding head. The gold sphere flys toward the opponent. If it hits, it loops back a ways, leaving the opponent dizzy. It spawns two buzz saws, and starts spinning as the saws activate, all while moving toward the opponent for damage. Story Opening After seizing control of a new town, the Tall Man found a mysterious box, he immediately understood that a new realm was at his reach. He commanded some of his creatures to summon the Cenobites. From the shadows, he would learn from them and strike later. Ending The Cenobites where tough opponents and they were able to hurt him. But the Tall Man were many and eternal, time was his best ally. The Tall Man kept coming back and each time the Cenobites were getting weaker. For the first time the Cenobites needed the help of their god Leviathan to help them out. The fight stopped instantly. The Tall Man didn't expect this. Leviathan, the god of this realm, was too powerful... Nevermind, he had plenty of time to plan an invasion. One day he would come back to this realm and defeat Leviathan. The Tall Man left the hell realm and disappeared back into his own world. He started planning new ways to fight against Leviathan. Story Mode Opponents Fought In Order *Ghostface *Chucky *Candyman *Ash *Zombies *Michael Myers *Undead Jason Voorhees *Pumpkinhead *Leatherface *Freddy Krueger *Classic Jason Voorhees *Matt Cordell *Herbert West *Pinhead Connections to Other Characters * * Development |-|Insect= During development, the ability for Tall Man to transform his severed body parts into insects was planned to be added into the game, but it was later scrapped making this model for the insect unused. Trivia *Tall Man was introduced in version 2.6. *Tall Man is the only character in the roster which has yellow blood. *Tall Man is the only character in the roster with 4 unleashed moves. *Tall Man was originally supposed to switch between his silver sphere and his gold sphere, like Classic Jason with his axe and pitchfork, but the idea was scrapped. However the idea was restored in version 2.10 with that difference Tall Man switches between range and buzzsaw mode by using Taunt. *Tall Man can use his Telekinetic Grab and throw to throw the enemy nonstop until the 3 grab, then his throw will be weak. *Sometimes if Tall Man is in a battle, at the start of the match a sphere will fly and hit the enemy and fall off. This does not affect the enemy's Health. Gallery Tall Man.png|Tall Man at the select screen Tall Man Stance.png|Tall Man as he appears in the game Tall Man Portrait.jpg|Tall Man's Game Art Tall Man Intro 1.png Tall Man Intro 2.png Tall Man Outro 1.png Tall Man Outro 2.png Tall Man Outro 3.png Tall Man Outro 4.png Tall Man Outro 5.png Videos Tall Man - Terrordrome Rise of the Boogeymen Voice Collection Terrordrome Tall Man Combos Terrordrome Rise of the Boogeymen Chapter 4 Tall Man Category:Characters Category:Tall Man Category:Phantasm